


on summer nights

by honeycbx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycbx/pseuds/honeycbx
Summary: sometimes, he insists on leaving the bedroom lights off, because he likes the way baekhyun glows.





	on summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> i'm marking this explicit to be safe but it's really... not... it's all incredibly metaphorical and vague, at least. this isn't proofread in any way so if you see any mistakes please let me know!

and jongdae—sometimes, he insists on leaving the bedroom lights off, because he likes the way baekhyun glows.

nothing like jongdae’s light, with its sharp, hot, blinding bursts. when baekhyun glows, it’s with the soft intensity of a candle’s flame in a blackout. it comes from within him as opposed to crackling around him. and jongdae, he likes the way he kisses baekhyun’s skin, he likes how warm it feels under his mouth, he likes the way his lips leave a little trail of light down baekhyun’s body. and baekhyun is _light_, radiates it, and it burns jongdae in the most brilliant and painful and satisfying way. there’s something to be said for the way jongdae’s own skin sometimes becomes infused with _baekhyun_, with his light, impressions of fingertips staining his skin, making jongdae light like him.

for what it’s worth, baekhyun tolerates it, claims he likes to see the sparks alight off jongdae’s skin, although jongdae is always careful not to let his self-control escape him. how it would burn him in the worst ways if he hurt baekhyun like that.

and jongdae—jongdae _loves_ baekhyun. feels so fiercely protective of him despite how dangerous jongdae is for him. baekhyun, the candle light. jongdae, the thunderstorm. these mismatched puzzle pieces.

and when baekhyun tilts his head back, baring his neck, closing his eyes as the room heats, jongdae curling his fingers to keep the crackle contained in his chest, baekhyun’s mouth falling open in a silent cry, blinding and dazzling and _beautiful_, the way baekhyun strangles jongdae’s wrist in his grasp, a plea for more or a plea for reprieve, a grip that might stain jongdae’s skin for days this time. jongdae, electric: when baekhyun sobs around his own hand, where it covers his mouth, and jongdae tries to ease the shock of coming down, tries to work him through it, gentle, gentle.

jongdae was never made for gentle. he was made for forest fires and seasons of drought and the heady, foggy lungfuls of air that is mostly water for how humid it is, for the lightning strike that splits tree trunks in half and brings telephone poles to their knees.

jongdae was never made for gentle, but he can make this space between his arms a safe one for baekhyun to rest, for a little while.


End file.
